Don't dream, it's over
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Naruto, un inocente joven que fue repudiado desde los inicios de su vida ahora era visto como uno de los ninjas más admirados entre las cinco naciones. Vivía sus días oyendo cuán melodía las gratas palabras de la gente a su alrededor, vivía con los humildes lujos que de niño siempre deseó tener, sin embargo, no ver el valor de las cosas le traerían su verdadera perdición.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Primera actualización de este año 2019! uwu_

 _¿Qué tal los ha tratado la life en lo poco que ha pasado de este nuevo año?_

 _Como podrán ver, esta actualización conlleva el estreno de mi primer LongFic, **Don't dream, it's over** , ha estado en mi cabezota un buen tiempo, el asunto es que nunca antes me había animado a desarrollar la idea como era debido, pero aquí está finalmente._

 _Espero que les guste y ahora mismo lo diré, la siguiente actualización será **Cupido Yamanaka**_

* * *

 ** _[ Don't dream, it's over ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

.

Eran alrededor de las seis y treinta de la tarde, hora en la que tanto Naruto Uzumaki como Sakura Haruno abandonaron la oficina del actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Tras haber entregado el reporte de su última misión ambos shinobis optaron por permanecer un poco más de tiempo junto a él haciéndole compañía durante su trabajo, era su maestro después de todo, aquel hombre que les enseñó y guió para convertirse en los ninjas que son hoy en día, ellos fueron el primer equipo que Hatake tomó bajo su cuidado, por lo que el vínculo que los unía era más que irrompible.

Mientras se alejaban con lentitud de la Torre del Hokage, Naruto inició. –No importa cuánto pase, aún sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a la idea de que él sea el Hokage, no pensé verlo envuelto en ese rollo.

–Independientemente de que sea el Hokage, no pareces demostrarle mucho respeto por ello. A su alrededor sigues siendo como todo un crío. –Riendo ante su propio comentario, Haruno agregó. –Pero así están las cosas, algunas cambian conforme el tiempo pasa por muy raras e inesperadas que estas se vuelvan.

Acercando su cuerpo al de la joven, Naruto estira su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. –En ese caso, nosotros dos somos un muy buen ejemplo de lo que dices. Apuesto a que nunca antes imaginaste que algún día podría llegar a haber algo entre nosotros.

–¿En serio quieres oír la respuesta?

Ante aquella irónica pregunta, Naruto prosiguió. –Ya la sé, cuando niños te la pasabas detrás del idiota de Sasuke al igual que todas las demás chicas que se le pasaban por el frente, era como ver a un pastor con su rebaño.

El rubio Uzumaki estalló en carcajadas que fueron provocadas por su propio comentario, carcajadas que a continuación se estancaron en su garganta al recibir un golpe en sus costillas por parte de Haruno, el cual fue propinado por el codo de esta.

–Estás sobreexagerando los hechos Naruto, así no es como ocurrieron las cosas.

–Eso dices ahora porque no tenías el mismo punto de vista que yo, también solías ser un poco seca conmigo, era difícil conseguir que me pusieras atención.

Sakura, en un brusco movimiento retira el brazo de Naruto que yacía sobre ella, y con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados agregó. –Estás haciéndome ver como si fuera la bruja de la historia, hablas de mi como si nunca hubiera notado que existías.

Uzumaki no mostró señal alguna de preocupación frente al aparente enfado que de Sakura emanaba, al contrario, con una traviesa sonrisa se acercó por sus espaldas, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para abrazarla y reposar su mentón sobre su hombro. –¿Qué te parece si salimos los dos esta noche?

–¿No se trata de ninguno de tus trucos para evitar que me enoje contigo? –Preguntó Haruno, riendo con sutileza frente a la pregunta que le fue hecha.

–No, pero pensé que podríamos pasar un lindo momento juntos, solo tu y yo, no lo hemos hecho mucho últimamente. –Se explicó el joven rubio. –Podemos salir a comer a algún sitio, si quieres.

–¿De verdad? ¿Un lugar como Ichiraku Ramen tal vez? –Preguntó Sakura con claras intenciones bromistas de por medio, esbozando además una sonrisa de par en par.

Haruno era consciente de lo mucho que Naruto adoraba el ramen, no por nada era su platillo preferido y sabía muy bien que iba a disfrutarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

De los labios de Uzumaki, una risita escapó. –Es una idea bastante tentadora. –A continuación, dejó un corto beso sobre el hombro de Haruno. –Pero no, no será ramen esta vez.

En un arranque de pasión, Naruto besó una vez más el hombro de la kunoichi para luego proseguir con su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y Sakura, quien comenzó a avergonzarse de las acciones tomadas por el rubio, comentó.

–No hagas eso... Te recuerdo que estamos en público.

–Poco me importa lo que piense la gente.

Uzumaki depositó un último beso en en lo alto de la cabeza de su acompañante y rompiendo el abrazo se ubica una vez más a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. –No es importante si estamos en privado o en público, siempre voy a demostrar lo muy especial que eres para mi.

Dicho eso, ambos continuaron con su camino sin acabar con el cálido contacto de sus manos, sin embargo, Sakura no era ciega, la forma en que las miradas del resto de la gente caían sin cuidado sobre ellos era más que notoria, situación que se volvió incómoda para ella llegado cierto punto y sabía a la perfección que Naruto igualmente fue capaz de percibir aquellas indiscretas miradas, pero también sabía lo poco que a él le importaba, por lo que se sacudió mentalmente e intentó ignorar la causa de su incomodidad, después de todo eran humanos, no estaban haciendo nada que fuese indebido.

Antes de tomar distintas rutas dispuestos a regresar a sus respectivos hogares, ambos acordaron verse alrededor de las ocho, faltando tan solo dos horas para ello. Al llegar a casa Sakura se alistó con suma calma y paciencia, dejando a un lado la vestimenta que tendía llevar para realizar sus misiones con mayor comodidad y se vistió con un blanco pantalón de mezclilla, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo junto a un suéter color verde, era una vestimenta cómoda y casual, después de todo solo acordaron salir a comer, no irían a ningún sitio extravagante, aquello fue parte de su acuerdo pues Sakura re rehusaba a la idea de despilfarrar dinero de forma innecesaria, teniendo en cuenta que sería Naruto quien correría con todos los gastos, petición que vino por parte de él mismo.

Una vez que llegó él en su búsqueda a las puertas de su departamento, ambos se adentraron nuevamente a las concurridas calles de la aldea y tras unos minutos de discusión concluyeron el sitio en que se daría su pequeña velada. Tanto Naruto como Sakura se vieron en el interior de un local sencillo pero a su vez, acogedor, tenía apariencia de ser de esos típicos restaurantes a los que se asiste en compañía de la familia, no obstante, debido a la hora de su visita no yacía muy abarrotado en su interior, por lo que su orden no tardó en llegar a su mesa. Sakura optó por elegir un platillo simple, una ensalada específicamente y en compañía de un poco de té verde, era lo justo y suficiente para llenar su estómago. Peo al contrario de ella, Naruto decidió ingerir arroz con curry, seguía siendo un platillo simple pero parecía contentar bastante al rubio shinobi.

Durante la comida, ambos compartieron algunas trivialidades de su día a día y soltando además alguna risita de por medio, ya que como bien sabían, no habían tenido la oportunidad de verse en un escenario así los últimos días en consecuencia de las misiones que recaían sobre sus manos.

Ya cuando su cena se dio por finalizada y estando los dos a las afueras del restaurante, Sakura comentó. –La próxima vez, seré yo quien pague por la comida.

–¿Por qué?, ya te dije que no tenía problema con pagar tu parte, Sakura-chan.

–Aún así, sabes qué es lo que pienso de eso, también gano mi propio dinero para cubrir mis gastos. –Se explicó Haruno. –A la siguiente estaremos a mano.

Naruto no se esforzó en replicar las justificaciones presentadas por parte de la rosada kunoichi, al contrario, una risueña sonrisa fue creada con la comisura de sus labios, permitiendo, además, el paso de una pequeña risa.

–Si tanto insistes entonces no tengo cómo negarme, esperaré ansioso nuestra próxima cita. –Contento, Naruto deslizó su brazo sobre la zona baja de la espalda de Sakura, rodeando su cadera y en respuesta, Haruno apegó su cuerpo al suyo.

Cómodos con la calidez que el contacto de sus cuerpos les proporcionaba, continuaron con su camino sin acabar con dicha unión y sin temer por lo que la gente a su alrededor podría pensar de ellos. Todo parecía seguir un perfecto orden hasta que Sakura notó cómo cierto grupo de gente yacía rondando muy cerca de ellos, cuchicheando con unas sonrisas decorando sus rostros, que este pequeño grupo estuviese conformado únicamente por muchachas la cabreó aún más.

–Ya has notado qué es lo que está pasando, ¿no es verdad? –Preguntó ella, casi en un susurro y frente a ello, Uzumaki asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. –¿Y acaso no te molesta?, han estado siguiéndonos poco después de que salimos del restaurante.

–Lo sé, creí que se cansarían de hacerlo en algún momento. ¿Te molesta si voy allá un momento?

Una mueca se curvó en los labios de Haruno al momento en que sus verdes ojos divisaron la seña hecha por la mano de él, indicando con sutileza a quienes iban tras sus pasos.

–Supongo que no hay nada mejor que podamos hacer, no conseguiremos nada con ignorarlas, ¿pero qué planeas decirles exactamente?

–Nada demasiado rebuscado, solo iré a saludar y en un momento ya estaré aquí, así nos dejarán en paz. –Respondió él y haciendo una pausa, preguntó. –¿No quieres ir conmigo?

–Paso, es preferible que me quede esperándote aquí.

–No tardaré demasiado, lo prometo. –Dicho esto, Naruto giró sobre sus pasos dispuesto a acercarse al reducido grupo de gente que los seguían con suma insistencia, quienes no evitaron demostrar su alegría ante el actuar de él o al menos eso es lo que Sakura comprendió al observarlos desde su posición.

Desde que la guerra se dio por finalizada, el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki se hizo recurrente de oír entre las cinco grandes naciones, la admiración por sus hallazgos iban de boca en boca entre la gente, pero especialmente entre las mujeres, muchachas jóvenes.  
Eran esas situaciones en específico las que eran de molestia para ella, consiguiendo derrumbar el buen humor que pudiese llevar en el transcurso del día, ver como Naruto se había vuelto tan popular hizo que se volviera habitual divisar un tumulto de gente a su alrededor y así era incluso en ocasiones en las que estaban juntos, era como el pan de cada día y eso Sakura lo detestaba con todo su ser, era como si Naruto no pudiese gozar de la privacidad que realmente quisiera, pero sobre todo, era molesta la forma de él de abordar la situación para tratar con ello, que actuase con tanta amabilidad en frente de sus supuestas fanáticas era demasiado, invertía tiempo innecesario en ello y su situación actual era un gran ejemplo, varios fueron los minutos en los que Haruno se vio distanciada a la espera de que Naruto acabase con lo que tuviera que hacer y una vez que vio cómo él parecía estar despidiéndose de ellas, caminó hacia donde estaba para luego volver a abrazarla y emprender camino, todo lo que en su mente había estado replicando lo reservó para sí misma y así continuó sin decir palabra del tema en cuestión en lo que restó del camino.

* * *

 _¿Qué mejor que empezar el año con algo completamente nuevo en cuanto a mis Fanfics?, es la primera vez que le lanzo con algo más extenso :3_

 _Planear varios capítulos lleva su tiempo y por ello estuve desaparecida de esta plataforma desde noviembre, pero ya estoy de vuelta._

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_El día de hoy ya les traigo la continuación de esta nueva historia :3_  
 _Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, veamos qué acontece en este nuevo capítulo hahaah_

 ** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 ** _[ Don't dream, it's over ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _._

Tanto Sakura como Ino yacían reunidas en el interior de la recámara de la rubia Yamanaka, recostadas en la comodidad de la acolchada cama de la misma discutiendo los detalles de la cita que Sakura había tenido con el joven Uzumaki la noche del sábado.  
Al día siguiente, lo primero que Haruno hizo tras despojarse de sus sábanas fue partir en la búsqueda de su amiga, dispuesta a liberar todo aquello que estaba incomodándola en consecuencia por lo ocurrido con anterioridad y al ver tan disgustada, Ino fue incapaz de negarle la apertura de las puertas de su hogar, eran amigas desde que eran tan solo unos niñas después de todo, si acaso la rosada kunoichi llegaba a sus brazos con tal de desahogar sus penas, la escucharía con toda la disposición que le fuese posible, si la situación fuera al revés, Sakura haría lo mismo por ella y de eso estaba segura.

–¿De verdad es eso lo que ha estado molestándote? –Sin embargo, su preocupación hacia la joven fue cesando una vez que comprendió la causa de su malestar y bromeando, preguntó. –¿Es que acaso no te gusta recibir toda esa atención?

–Te recuerdo que es Naruto en quien se fijan, no en mi. –Contestó Sakura. –Y aunque así lo fuera no me agrada en lo absoluto, no te imaginas lo complicado que es hallar un momento de privacidad cuando estamos en las calles, la gente se le acerca como si fueran polillas yendo hacia la luz.

–¿Estás segura que te refieres a toda la masa de gente? ¿No será más bien otra cosa la que te molesta?

–Por supuesto que lo estoy, no sabría a qué más podría estar refiriéndome si no. –Haruno volteó a ver a su amiga dedicándole una confusa mirada, no parecía comprender el punto al que la joven intentaba llegar.

–No lo sé, por lo que has estado contándome, yo diría que estás celosa de la fila de mujeres que anda bajo la sombra de Naruto.

Ofendida por las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia a su lado, Haruno refutó. –¿Celosa, yo?, por favor, no digas tonterías.

–Sakura, solo es necesario escucharte parlotear, cada queja que ha salido de tu boca ha estado dirigida al tipo de atención que él recibe por parte de cierto grupo de personas. Créeme, no es ninguna ciencia adivinar la razón de tu enojo.

–¿Y acaso me culpas por eso?, contemplar tal espectáculo es menos agradable de lo que parece.

Suspirando, Ino se levantó de su acolchado asiento y girándose a ver de frente a la kunoichi recostada sobre su cama, comenzó. –La gente conoce a Naruto como el aclamado héroe por la guerra que tuvo lugar hace cinco años, es perfectamente normal que los demás se comporten así estando a su alrededor e incluso gente de las afueras de la aldea viene a verlo.

Sakura no contestó, pero en cambio, una mueca fue originada por la comisura de sus labios al momento en que el comentario de la rubia Yamanaka llegó a sus oídos y a decir verdad, no era ninguna locura lo que ella le decía, sabía muy bien que algo de razón había en sus palabras, más de la que creía.

Gracias a su silencio, Ino prosiguió. –Además, Naruto es un hombre atractivo, incluso yo estaría detrás de él si así lo hubiera querido, pero no lo hice.

–Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que está impidiéndote que lo hagas? –Preguntó Haruno, irritada por el comentario lanzado por la rubia joven.

–Porque soy consciente de la relación que hay entre ustedes. No me malentiendas, él nunca ha sido un objetivo para mí, sería una pérdida de tiempo, sé lo mucho que te ama y creo que es tiempo de que tu también te des cuenta de eso.

Sakura, quien había permanecido recostada boca arriba sobre la cama de Ino, se enderezó para quedar sentada sobre esta, indignada. –Claro que soy consciente de ello.

–Entonces no tienes nada de qué temer, debes dejar de preocuparte y meterte en la cabeza que Naruto jamás sería capaz de reemplazarte por una cualquiera.

–Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero aún así es difícil tener que soportar tal bullicio cuando estamos juntos. ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso? –Contestó ella, deslizando su mano entre sus rosados cabellos, exhausta de la situación por la que luchaba encontrar una solución.

–Hablar con él del tema es lo único que puedes hacer, no es como si eso consiguiera eliminar todos sus problemas, pero Naruto necesita estar al tanto de cómo estás sintiéndote. –Contestó Ino, tomando una vez más asiento al lado de Sakura. –Eso es lo que puedo recomendarte yo, siendo tu amiga.

–Supongo que era una decisión obvia de tomar, intentar fingir como si nada estuviese pasando ha de ser lo más tonto que hecho.

–¿Pero qué dices?, deberías estar alabándote por tu gran paciencia, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría enviado a volar a cada mujer que corriera detrás de mi hombre. –Agregó Ino, liberando unas cuantas risitas a causa de su comentario y contagiándoselas a la joven Haruno. –En el peor de los casos, si Naruto se niega a comprender lo que sucede, me tendrá a mi sobre su oído hasta que lo entienda.

–No creo que vaya a ser necesario, pero viniendo de ti, te creo capaz de hacerlo.

Escuchar las palabras que Ino estaba ofreciéndole era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, después de todo había llegado hasta su puerta gracias a la confianza que en ella tenía, en busca de algún consejo que la ayudase a apaciguar sus preocupaciones y lo había conseguido, se sentía liberada. Sabía que tenía razón, Naruto la amaba y sus acciones eran pruebas claras de ello, él optó quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo, por lo tanto, ella debía tener la seguridad de que su relación no llegaría a su fin a menos que ambos así lo consideraran necesario y no en consecuencia de la presencia de otra mujer.

Sin duda haría uso del consejo que le fue concedido, ya que a fin de cuentas aún le generaba malestar la forma de Naruto para tratar con aquellas muchachas, era demasiado amable con quienes se denominaban sus fanáticas, Uzumaki tendía a tardar varios minutos en alejarlas debido a su comportamiento tan apacible una vez que se hacía presente frente a ellas, si fuera él, las cosas serían totalmente distintas y discutir con él ese último detalle sería lo mejor en vez de continuar callando en su interior lo que realmente pensaba, no quería tener que hacerlo una vez más.

* * *

 _De verdad adoro ver a estas dos tan unidas ;''v son mis favs hahaha._  
 _¿Cómo creen que pensará Naruto una vez que Sakura le comente lo que está ocurriendo? jifosjfosfjs_

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Un capítulo más para este LongFic, me reservé la publicación de este en forma de celebrar este día, el 3 de abril 7u7, fecha que posee un significado que supongo que ya conocen hehe._

 _Este capítulo ya lo terminé hace como una semana, pero preferí esperar fuoivfi_

* * *

 ** _[ Don't dream, it's over ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

.

Sin contar con la compañía de ningún tercero, tanto Naruto como Konohamaru yacían en el campo de entrenamiento ubicado a las afueras de la aldea y luego de dialogarlo unos momentos, ambos shinobis llegaron a la conclusión de hacer una pausa para descansar y mientras que Konohamaru se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el verde césped que allí rebosaba, Naruto se distraía dentro del río, haciendo uso de sus manos para hacer llegar un poco de agua hasta su acalorado rostro, lavándose el sudor que caía por su frente sin importarle además que unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeran entremedio de su ropa, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo.

Gozando de la comodidad de su sitio y con ambos brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, Konohamaru formuló la pregunta. –¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Sakura la otra noche?, se me fue de la cabeza preguntártelo antes.

–Estuvo bien, para ser franco en verdad me hacía falta pasar un rato juntos después de estar rompiéndome el lomo con tanto trabajo estos últimos días, sienta bien.

–Me imagino... –Luego de enderezarse en su lugar, una mirada con clara picardía en ella fue a parar hasta el rubio Uzumaki. –¿Se divirtieron luego de haber acabado de cenar?

En primera estancia Naruto volteó a ver a Konohamaru, extrañado y arqueando además levemente su ceja frente al descaro presente en el tono de su voz, pero luego de discernir el doble sentido del que su pregunta gozaba y tras permitir que una traviesa risa se escuchase al salir de sus labios, negó con la cabeza.

–Un grupo de chicas nos siguió luego de que salimos del restaurante, me di cuenta incluso antes de que Sakura-chan me lo comentara, sabíamos que no estaríamos tranquilos en la calle así que sugerí ir a mi departamento un rato, nos quedaba más cerca y ahí esperamos hasta que se aburrieran y se marcharan.

Con una mano bajo su mentón, Konohamaru dio lentos movimientos de cabeza, asintiendo a las palabras del shinobi que le hacía compañía. –Entiendo... Al menos solo fue cuando la velada ya había terminado o de lo contrario habría sido igual de molesto que una piedra en el zapato.

–Ni siquiera me lo digas, el cuento definitivamente habría sido otro.

–¿Y acaso no te molesta recibir tanta atención como esa?

–No, aunque si es recurrente tener que estar lidiando con situaciones como la que te he contado ahora, no creo que sea algo que pueda considerar como malo. –Para el rubio Uzumaki no fue necesaria más que una fracción de segundo para pensar y transmitir la respuesta que en su cabeza fue formulada. –La gente no ha sobrepasado ningún límite mayor, así que no me enfado.

–Hum, me parece excelente que estés pensando de esa forma al respecto pero, ¿qué hay de Sakura?

–Eh, ¿cuál es tu punto? –Preguntó Naruto con ambas manos en la cintura, mirándole desconcertado.

–A lo que me refiero es que ella, al ser tu pareja, también tiende a verse implicada en los mismos escenarios que tu, sobre todo cuando andan juntos por la aldea, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que esas situaciones puedan incomodarla?

–La verdad es que sí, sí que me he detenido a pensarlo antes pero... lo descarté porque nunca vi alguna reacción negativa por parte de ella, así que no creí que ese pudiera ser el caso, si Sakura-chan en verdad tuviera un inconveniente con eso ya me lo habría dicho. –Justificó él, sentándose a la orilla del río con aún ambos pies sumergidos en la helada agua. –Durante los años que hemos estado saliendo jamás nos ha surgido un problema por culpa de todo ese alboroto, ¿sabes?

–Si tan seguro estás entonces todo en orden, pero aún así deberías irte con cuidado, puede llegar el día en que Sakura perderá la paciencia y todo se girará en tu contra, no cuentes con que siempre tendrá tolerancia cero por ti.

Naruto no contestó, sencillo era el poder percibir lo mucho en lo que ha de estar meditando en los comentarios que el joven Sarutobi le dedicó, luciendo incluso casi preocupado por las variables esparcidas sobre la mesa.

Dispuesto a culminar con la tensión que él mismo había generado, Konohamaru se levantó del lugar donde yacía acomodado y estirando sus brazos en lo alto de su cabeza, dijo. –Ya verás, cuando Sakura finalmente se canse de ti ahí es donde entraré yo, esperando mi oportunidad para conquistarla.

En un principio, Uzumaki se mostró confundido ante lo que surgía de la boca de Konohamaru, no obstante, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de las jugarretas que sus palabras conllevaban, el joven Chunin arqueaba ambas cejas de arriba hacia abajo reiteradas veces, sumándole una sonrisa maliciosa a su rostro.

Naruto conocía muy bien a Konohamaru, casi como la palma de su manos así que sabía cuando intentaba dárselas de gracioso y no era de dudar para él que esa era una de esas ocasiones, por lo que desternillándose en carcajadas contestó. –Como si Sakura-chan fuera a fijarse en ti, ¿quieres que te recuerde cuántos años tienen de diferencia?

–Hey, tampoco nos llevamos por tanto, hay mujeres que gustan de hombres un poco más jóvenes y anda a saber tú que ella también tenga tal interés. –Manteniendo su sonrisa en alto, Konohamaru se autoseñaló con ambos pulgares. –Con mis trucos ocultas bajo la manga podré hacer que cualquier mujer caiga a mis pies, créetelo.

–Ya veremos eso, solo no se te ocurra intentarlo con mi novia. –Comentó aún con unas cuantas risitas escapándose por su garganta y tras acercarse hacia el chico, agregó. –Pero sí, tendré en cuenta lo que dijiste antes, no lo de tus posibles conquistas, claro.

–Extrañado me habrías dejado si lo hubieras hecho, a decir verdad.

Riendo una última vez, Naruto palmeó el hombro del chico Sarutobi. –Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, ¿listo para seguir con la práctica?

–Para eso vinimos hasta acá al fin y al cabo, te demostraré lo fuerte que me he vuelto estos últimos años.

Uzumaki comprendía las intenciones del joven Chunin ya que incluso él había tenido la posibilidad de presenciar con sus propios ojos dichos escenarios en los que tendía verse envuelto en más de una ocasión, él solo buscaba advertirle para que despertara y tuviera la guardia en alto, ciertamente no erró en querer tocar ese punto. Sin embargo, no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de Sakura Haruno quejándose ante la atención que recibía en su día a día, por lo que no creía que fuese a ser un problema en algún futuro cercano.

* * *

 _Ahora también se conoce el punto de vista que Naruto tiene con respecto a la obvia popularidad de la que goza, opinión que es notoriamente distinta a la de Sakura, veamos qué acontece con estas diferencias de opiniones._

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto y feliz día del NaruSaku!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ya había pasado un rato desde que actualicé esta historia y eso por haber estado actualizando otras de mis vainas hfuifhdii pero ya está :3_

 ** _Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews_**

 _Para ser mi primer LongFic, la verdad me está agradando bastante el cómo va resultando hehe_

* * *

 _ **[ Don't dream, it's over ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _._

Tal y como acostumbraba hacer una vez que una determinada cantidad de días pasaran, Sakura se hallaba en el mercado en la búsqueda de ciertos ingredientes que hacían falta en su despensa para el resto de la semana.  
Mentalmente estaba tanto agotada como irritada por los acontecimientos vividos aquel día, todo transcurrió con normalidad mientras se ocupaba de sus respectivas responsabilidades, sin embargo, la llegada de unos fastidiosos rumores a sus oídos no hicieron más que amargarla y calentarle la cabeza, detestaba tener que repetirlo, pero cada vez que Naruto y ella tenían un encuentro en público sus nombres iban de boca en boca durante unos días y su último encuentro con el rubio aún no era olvidado por los habitantes de Konoha, a pesar de que su reunión no poseía ningún motivo de peso de por medio más que pasar un agradable momento juntos, los rumores no eran dañinos en sí, pero era razón de molestia para ella que la gente se concentrara más en lo que ambos hacían con sus vidas que en las propias.

En cuanto se vio a las afueras del mercado, una ráfaga helada de viento azotó contra su persona, siéndole imposible no sobar uno de sus brazos con su mano libre ante el repentino cambio de temperatura, bastaba con echarle una ojeada al nublado cielo para caer en cuenta de que la fría estación del año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Por unos cortos instantes, la joven kunoichi se maldijo por no haber traído un abrigo consigo e incapaz de soportar aquella ola de frío, se dispuso en regresar a su departamento, ya había dado por completada toda tarea que pudiese tener bajo su cargo y sin duda no iba a quedarse ahí afuera congelándose solo por gusto. No obstante, su camino se vio obstaculizado ante la llegada de un fugaz y sencillo saludo a sus espaldas, haciéndola frenar sus pasos.

–¿Tan mal día tuviste como para que traigas esa cara?

–Haha... qué gracioso. –Respondió Sakura con ironía, aguardando a que su pálido compañero llegase hasta donde ella yacía.

A pesar de que sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Sai cuando se trataba de lanzar ese tipo de comentarios bromistas, en ese momento no tenía ninguna gana de ser molestada, aunque fuese de forma inofensiva.

A fin de cuentas, Sai acabó acompañándola en lo que restó del camino y esto en resultado de la plática que llevaron a cabo luego de haberse encontrado. Debía reconocer que aquello logró que pudiese airearse de sus malestares aunque sea un poco, pero no faltó la ocasión en que estos atentaron nuevamente contra su conciencia, obligándola a simular una tenue sonrisa para que el joven no notase su decaído estado de ánimo.

–Bueno, gracias por haberme hecho compañía hasta acá. –Contestó la kunoichi, dispuesta a dar media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su hogar. –Nos vemos mañana, supongo.

–Deberías practicar más cómo fingir una buena sonrisa. –Las repentinas palabras pronunciadas por el chico la tomaron de sorpresa a tal punto que volteó a verlo estupefacta, sin saber cómo responderle. –¿Has tenido algún desacuerdo con Naruto?

–¿Por qué tendría Naruto algo que ver en mis problemas?

–Es Naruto, no veo por qué no tendría conexión con esto. –Justificó Sai, enseñándole a la joven de rosados cabellos su típica sonrisa.

Incapaz de poder disfrazar la verdad Sakura exhaló en un pesado suspiro, nada conseguiría insistiendo en su mentira pues a fin de cuentas, Sai había dado justo en el blanco y hacerlo cambiar de opinión sería tarea difícil.

A continuación, Haruno procedió a relatarle de manera sintetizada lo ocurrido aquella tarde y durante todo su relato, Sai no se inmutó en abrir la boca para interrumpirla, al contrario, en completo silencio la escuchó hasta que la última palabra saliese de sus rosados labios.

–Ya veo, pensé que podría tratarse de algo así. –Contestó él. –Pero imagino que ese es el precio al haber colaborado a salvar a todos del tsukuyomi infinito.

–Lo sé, pero aún así existen límites entiendes?. Hubieron muchos shinobis que en el pasado hicieron cosas dignas de admiración y no creo que tuvieran los mismos problemas. –Se explicó Sakura, luchando por guardar la compostura. –Naruto es un ninja, no una celebridad.

–Si tanta molestia te causa, discutirlo con él es lo mejor que podrías hacer, Sakura. Antes que nada, necesitas estar al tanto de cuál es su postura frente al tema.

Haruno refunfuñó hacia sus adentros, era increíble para ella oír cómo las palabras de Sai convergían bastante con las que Ino le dedicó el día que fue ante ella con tal de desahogar un poco sus penas.

Insegura sobre qué decisión tomar y con un poco de vergüenza, Sakura preguntó. –¿De verdad crees que sea correcto que lo haga?

–A pesar de sus habilidades como ninja, Naruto es un idiota en lo que respecta a otras cosas, si no eres tú quien da el primer paso es probable que nunca se de cuenta de lo que estás pensando.

Una corta risa se escuchó por los labios de Sakura, quien no pudo evitar concordar en lo que Sai estaba diciéndole respecto a Uzumaki, no era ningún misterio que él pudiese llegar a ser algo cabezota para ciertas cosas y en ocasiones aparentaba ser como todo un adolescente, era muy espontáneo.. cosa que no era de su desagrado y de hecho le gustaba, estar con Naruto nunca tenía una forma concreta de ser, el tan solo tenerlo cerca hacía las cosas más dinámicas.  
Que Sai le diera tales consejos fue de suma utilidad para ella e incluso diría que sus palabras resultaron ser más sabias de lo que en realidad estaba esperando, estaba ciertamente sorprendida.

–De acuerdo, no voy a molestarte más y te dejaré sola. Espero que tengas en consideración todo lo que te dije.

–Cuenta con eso. –Afirmó Sakura, podía asegurar que su conversación con Sai había sido prácticamente lo único bueno que durante su día tuvo a lugar. –Gracias, por esto.

–Fue todo un placer hacerlo. La próxima vez que necesites hablar, será un gusto para mi ser quien escuche tus lloriqueos. –Bromeó el joven.

Riendo por su comentario, Haruno agregó. –Te tendré en cuenta.

Una vez que ambos shinobis se despidieron y ahora que no contaba con la compañía del pálido chico, Sakura se adentró en su hogar y luego de dejar las bolsas que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa suspiró, agotada de aquel día que bajo sus ojos pareció eterno, dejarse caer boca abajo en su cama para no levantarse en un buen rato era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos y no le tomó demasiado cumplir con su cometido.

En su cómoda posición, recordar las palabras que Sai le había dedicado fue inevitable para la rosada kunoichi, las cuales fueron de bastante utilidad para ella para aclarar sus ideas. Ciertamente, quería dialogar con Naruto sobre aquellas tediosas situaciones en las que tendían a quedar envueltos, pero las veces en que lo intentó nunca lo logró, varias fueron las veces en las que no supo cómo introducir al tema y en otras ocasiones ni siquiera tenían el tiempo para charlar, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a retrasarlo por más tiempo, jurándose a sí misma que la próxima vez que tuviera al esbelto hombre parado frente a ella iría directo al punto, no iba a morderse la lengua una vez más... aún así, el rumbo que dicha conversación podría tomar era algo que le causaba bastante intriga.

* * *

 _Ese Sai dándoselas de consejero uhfifdi a fin de cuentas consiguió animar a Sakura para que abriera la boca sobre aquello que tanto la molestaba, o acabaría explotando hiuhfi ¿Quién sabe?_

 _¿Cómo creen que resultará la conversación con Naruto? ¿Se lo tomará bien o mal? ihodjo_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sé que dejé un poco de lado lo que sería mi primer longfic, con tanta historia que me puse a escribir ni me fijé en cuánto tiempo pasó haha o sea, miré la última fecha de actualización y quedé en plan "¿Qué demonios?" haha._

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews._**

* * *

 _ **[ Don't dream, it's over ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _._

Tras haber pasado una extensa noche sumida en la oscuridad absoluta, un intenso tono celestino se extendió por los cielos de Konoha y en respuesta a este suceso, toda variedad de locales y tiendas comenzaron a abrir sus puertas al público.  
En tanto los buenos ánimos retornaban y envolvían a los habitantes del sector, Sakura dirigía sus pasos en dirección al domicilio del joven Uzumaki con los nervios hechos un revoltijo en el interior de su estómago, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en mentalizarse para dialogar con él el asunto que tanto ansiaba que viese la luz, las palabras que con Sai compartió la noche anterior no solo le fueron de ayuda para aclararse, sino que también la impulsaron a tomar la batuta y dirigir las riendas de la situación.

Sin duda alguna iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo, darle a entender a Naruto qué estaba molestándola era la manera ideal para comenzar el día y seguir posponiéndolo no era una opción, no creía poder resistir un día más sin decírselo, o en consecuencia, tarde o temprano su paciencia llegaría a su límite... y permitir que eso ocurriese no estaba dentro de sus planes, no saldría de casa de Naruto a menos que sea con aquel malestar fuera de su cuerpo.

Una vez se vio en frente de la puerta de su destino, Haruno inhaló profundamente por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, reincorporándose y preparándose para lo que se avecinaba dándole unos cuantos toques a la puerta. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, tocó dos e incluso tres veces y continuó sin tener resultados. Suspiró en un acto de resignación y se acuclilló frente a la alfombra ahí ubicada, hallando bajo esta una copia de la llave que el mismo Uzumaki había dejado ahí hasta hace no mucho.

–Si sigue dejando esto aquí cualquiera podría meterse en su casa. –Comentó para sí misma, metiendo la dichosa llave en la cerradura y entrando así con éxito al departamento.

Ahora estando dentro y cerrando despacio la puerta tras sus espaldas, la joven de rosados cabellos cayó en cuenta de cómo las luces del pequeño departamento yacían absolutamente apagadas sin excepción. Siendo consciente de cuál era la situación, se encaminó a la recámara de Naruto, tal escasez de luminosidad en su hogar le facilitó la deducción de dónde podría estar el joven en cuestión y no erró en ello.

Naruto permanecía recostado cómodamente sobre su cama sumido en un profundo sueño del que no parecía tener intenciones de despertar pronto, eran las nueve cuando salió de casa y en el trayecto no ha de haber tardado más de quince minutos... al contrario de Naruto, ella si era capaz de madrugar.

–Naruto, despierta... –Le llamó, removiéndolo ligeramente por el hombro con tal de apresurar su despertar. –Ya es de mañana, ¿hasta qué hora tienes pensado dormir?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo único que de él pudo obtener fue una serie de murmullos y balbuceos incomprensibles para sus oídos. –¿Para qué tienes despertador si no vas a usarlo?, ya deberías estar levantado.

Con sus azules ojos aún ocultos bajo sus párpados, Uzumaki sujetó la muñeca de Haruno y jaló de ella, para cuando Sakura se percató de qué ocurría ya era demasiado tarde pues en un rápido movimiento ejercido por el joven, su cuerpo quedó atrapado bajo el peso de él, quien ahora yacía boca abajo y envolviéndola con sus brazos.

En primera estancia, Sakura se removió en un intento por zafarse de la trampa en la que fue apresada, pero por más que empujara, Naruto no se movía. –Quítate de encima, estás aplastándome. –Mintió ella.

–Quédate conmigo... solo unos minutos más. –Susurró Naruto, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

–N-No he venido hasta aquí para esto, estamos perdiendo luz de día.

–Siempre trabajando desde temprano, ¿no, Sakura-chan?

Sentir la respiración de Naruto rozar contra su piel y ello sumado al ronco tono de su voz, esto en consecuencia al estar apenas despertando, solo provocó que se estremeciera bajo él, erizándole la piel.

–De acuerdo, si tanto insistes en que lo haga, me levantaré. –Dejando un corto beso sobre su frente, Uzumaki la liberó y se despojó de su confortable cama, encaminándose a su clóset. –Tomaré una ducha, ¿no te apetece entrar y bañarte conmigo?

–Solo métete al baño de una vez. –Ante su contestación, una serie de carcajadas escaparon de la boca del rubio, quien sin nada más que agregar obedeció a la orden que le fue dada.

En tanto Naruto se aseaba bajo el agua de la regadera, Haruno aguardó por él en la sala, sentada en su sofá jugueteando con ambos pulgares mientras tanto, meditando en qué iba a decirle con exactitud, pese a ser consciente del punto que quería tratar no sabía cómo introducir al tema en cuestión, ¿cuál se supone que es la forma correcta de hacerlo sin ser demasiado brusca?

Antes de que pudiese hallar la respuesta ideal a sus obstáculos, un golpeteo tenue en la pared de la habitación la interrumpió, haciéndola voltear. Naruto yacía de pie junto al umbral de la puerta, quien ya vestía sus anaranjados pantalones en compañía de una camiseta blanca, aquel golpe que atrajo su atención fue el resonar de sus nudillos contra la pared.

–¡Ah, de verdad que me hacía falta una ducha!, ya estoy despierto. –Exclamó el joven exhalando de satisfacción, dejando de pasar su toalla sobre su pelo para dejarla caer alrededor de su cuello. –No sabes de lo que te perdiste por no haber entrado conmigo, Sakura-chan.

Sakura le miró de arriba a abajo, se sentía idiota por permitir que tales pensamientos nublasen su juicio pero no podía evitar reconocer lo atractivo que Naruto lucía saliendo de la ducha, con su rubio cabello húmedo y con unas cuantas gotas deslizándose por su rostro.

–S-Si no fuera por mi aún seguirías durmiendo, quizás deberías intentar madrugar un poco más.

–De todos modos tenía pensado salir más temprano hoy, quiero entrenar junto a la cascada esta vez.

–¿En la cascada? ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Sakura comprendió enseguida a qué sitio estaba refiriéndose precisamente, aquel fue el lugar en que Naruto llevó adelante un arduo entrenamiento años atrás, contando además con el constante apoyo tanto de Kakashi como de Yamato, entrenamiento al que se sometió sin descanso desde que amanecía hasta que el sol finalmente se ocultaba con tal de sacar a relucir un nuevo jutsu en combinación con el estilo de viento, el rasenshuriken.

–No realmente, pero me siento más en calma estando sin tanta gente rondando por los alrededores, alejado de la aldea. Puedo concentrarme mejor.

Aquel comentario relacionado a la presencia de los demás habitantes de Konoha hizo ver a Haruno la oportunidad perfecta para darle pie al diálogo que estaba buscando instaurar entre ambos, ahí y ahora, sin embargo, Uzumaki se le adelantó y agregó.

–Aunque admito que me gusta la idea, algo me dice que no has venido hasta aquí solo para ayudarme a levantarme más temprano.

–¿Cómo es que llegaste a una conclusión como esa?

–No has dejado de jugar con tus dedos desde que salí del baño, sé que lo haces cuando estás pensando mucho en algo.

Como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese recorrido su cuerpo, la joven kunoichi frenó de inmediato el descontrolado movimiento de sus dedos, avergonzada de haber sido tan evidente y atrapada en el acto respecto a las emociones que en su interior albergaban.

Incapaz de permanecer sentada, Sakura se levantó de su acolchado asiento y dio un paso tras otro por la habitación, impaciente, con la mirada inocente del rubio siguiéndola.

–Bueno... tampoco es la gran cosa, nada en especial. –Una vez que aquella frase fue formulada se cacheteó mentalmente, claro que era la gran cosa, no por nada yacía tan intranquila y con los latidos de su corazón acelerándose con cada segundo que transcurría.

–Entonces dime, soy todo oídos.

Deteniendo sus pasos, Haruno sostuvo su mirada con la de Naruto unos cortos instantes antes de soltar la pregunta. –¿No... No es molesto para ti recibir tanta atención por parte de los demás?

–¿Eh, por qué me preguntas eso? –Ciertamente impresionado por la interrogante que le fue planteada, agregó. –¿Esto es por lo que pasó la otra noche?

El ceño ligeramente fruncido en la frente de Sakura fue contestación más que suficiente, por lo que pasando su mano sobre cabello húmedo, continuó. –¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Sakura-chan?

–Creo que eso es más que evidente, que la gente esté siguiéndote como si fueran moscas yendo hacia la luz no tiene ningún disimulo, no importa por dónde se mire.

Haruno creyó que aquella última frase que escapó sin cautela por sus rosados labios sería la llave que daría inicio a la intensa plática que creía que ambos llevarían a cabo y estaba lista para hacer frente a ello, pero se equivocó, oír una corta pero divertida risa por parte de su interlocutor en vez de cualquier otro comentario que pudo haber hecho se lo demostró.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

–Nada, es solo que creo estar entiendo qué es lo que ocurre. –Se justificó él. –¿Estás celosa de las chicas que se me acercan?

–¡No, claro que no!, estaba refiriéndome a la gente en general, no me hagas ver como una mujer celosa que no permite que su novio hable con otras chicas.

De inmediato, la conversación que con Ino tuvo la última vez en las comodidades del cuarto de la misma retornó a ella, al igual que Naruto, Yamanaka no tuvo problema en insinuar sus celos hacia las muchachas que tendían a girar en torno a Uzumaki, pero ese no era el caso... o al menos de eso intentó convencerse.

Enseñando una tenue sonrisa, Naruto retiró la toalla de su cuello y la dejó a un lado, aproximándose hacia donde Sakura yacía en pie. –Respondiendo a tu pregunta... no, no me molesta, quienes se acercan no me han dado razones para eso, así que lo dejo pasar.

–Eres demasiado amable con las chicas que te hablan, solo les das más motivos para que continúen insistiendo.

–Así que sí estás celosa después de todo. –Comentó riendo con brevedad y una vez apaciguadas sus risas, agregó. –No es mi estilo ser demasiado frío con la gente, pero en casos como esos intento ser lo más cortante que puedo.

Sakura no supo qué más contestar, que su molestia fuese evidenciada con tal facilidad bajo los ojos de Naruto solo consiguió fastidiarla, no era eso lo que quería en lo absoluto y antes de que pudiese pensar en alguna respuesta él intervino.

–No tienes que preocuparte Sakura-chan, si en algún momento esto llega a ser realmente asfixiante par ti me encargaré de dejarlo en claro, solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? –Tomando su mano, Uzumaki acarició con suma delicadeza y cariño los nudillos de Sakura para posteriormente llevarlos hasta sus labios, besándolos. –Aunque se me acercaran un centenar de mujeres, ninguna lograría robar la atención que tengo puesta sobre ti... no echaría a perder esto por nada del mundo.

Darle más vueltas al asunto no tenía mayor sentido, Naruto parecía más que seguro de sus palabras... ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Haruno, aceptaría la respuesta que él estaba otorgándole, por lo que iluminó su rostro con una leve sonrisa. –¿Era necesario que soltaras un discurso como ese?

–Si haciéndolo logro que te sientas más tranquila, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias... ¿quieres que lo haga otra vez?

–Quizás debas reservarlo para otro momento.

–Será como mi pequeño AS bajo la manga. –Con sus ánimos elevándose por los aires, Naruto abrazó a Sakura con vigor al punto de levantarla del suelo por unos cortos instantes.

–N-No te me pegues tanto, aún tienes el pelo mojado.

–¿Eh? ¿De verdad? –Simulando inocencia, Uzumaki procedió a rozar sus dorados cabellos con el rostro de Haruno, quien no tardó en demostrar su oposición ante su actuar.

Ignorando los intentos de Sakura por separarse de él, dejó a un lado lo que hacía y con ambas manos en la cintura de ella, dijo. –¿Cómo estás para nuestra cita de estos próximas días?, prometiste que me dejarías comer algo que tu cocinarías.

Por supuesto que no podía olvidarlo, Haruno no era ninguna tonta, a pesar de las cosas que estuvieron perturbándole los últimos días ya sea por el tema en cuestión u otras cosas externas, no olvidaría que dentro de cuatro días ambos cumplirían un año más de entablar una relación más haya de una amistad.

–Y no me he retractado, cada promesa que te he hecho la cumplí y esta vez no será diferente.

–Hehe, estoy ansioso por enseñarte lo que tengo preparado para ti, Sakura-chan. –Agregó Uzumaki no solo orgulloso de sí mismo, sino que también emocionado por la fecha a tratar.

Conectando su mirada con los orbes esmeralda de la joven Haruno, deslizó un mechón de sus rosados cabellos por detrás de su oreja y procedió a fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Mientras que sus bocas se saciaban con el delicado contacto del otro, fue entonces cuando un peso abandonó el cuerpo de Sakura, se sintió plena, estuvo durante un tiempo más de lo esperado con la interrogante de cómo resultaría dicha charla que con solo pensar en ella generaba que su corazón se acelerara, esto en consecuencia a los nervios, cuando a fin de cuentas ésta tomó un rumbo calmo... decir que su cabeza estuvo jugándole una mala pasada no era errado en lo absoluto.

Con puño en pecho y sin retractarse de lo que por sus labios fue transmitido, Naruto una vez más le había dado su palabra, demostrándole una seguridad intachable y estaba más que consciente de cuál era la realidad que ambos vivían como pareja en el actual contexto ante los ojos de la gente a su alrededor. Confiaría en él, su palabra frente a su problemática era lo que más importancia tenía para ella, aceptaría la tranquilidad que éstas estaban otorgándole.

* * *

 _Oh la la ~_

 _Puede que dicha conversación haya acabado de una manera mejor de la que Sakura esperaba, pero ¿puede que las palabras fieles de Naruto serán suficientes para calmar la situación ante la constante mirada del resto?_

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Si mi memoria de pollo no me falla, esta historia ya lleva un año siendo publicada, en enero se cumplió si no me equivoco hehe tengo muchas cositas pensadas para esta historia y no puedo esperar por ponerlo todo en palabras, es mi primer longfic, así que quiero dedicarme bastante en él._

 ** _Gracias por leer uwu_**

* * *

 ** _[ Don't dream, it's over ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

.

Con un par de bolsas plásticas colgando de sus manos, Haruno salió hacia las calles de Konoha desde los interiores del mercado con con el cielo oscureciéndose cada vez más conforme los minutos pasaban. Una vez que la helada brisa rozó su blanquecina piel un suspiro fue exhalado por sus labios, Sakura no sabría cómo describir precisamente las sensaciones en su cuerpo, pero algo era seguro, estaba aliviada y con un notorio peso menos que cargar sobre su espalda.

–Mm... Pensé las cosas más de la cuenta, he sido una tonta estos últimos días. –Meditó Haruno sin detener su andar.

Desde que dialogó con Naruto, cada vez que se detenía a recordar tenía la sensación de que sus preocupaciones fueron más que innecesarias, necesitó de las palabras de Naruto para darle paz a su corazón, fue necesario oír una respuesta de sus propios labios... aquellas negativas emociones que había estado cultivando la dominaron inconscientemente, no pudo controlarlo.

Sakura trató de airear aquellos recuerdos y se centró en el presente, por supuesto, tenía otras prioridades que ahora requerían de su atención y las bolsas en sus manos eran evidencia de ello. Consigo traía las compras necesarias para preparar lo que sería la celebración de un año más de relación con el rubio Uzumaki, acontecimiento que jamás habría creído posible a sus trece años.

Apenas fue capaz de verlo durante los últimos cuatro días, el trabajo había estado pesado desde entonces para ambos, no obstante, no se preocupó de ello, pues tenían el acuerdo de verse esa misma noche a las nueve en su departamento, no podía olvidarlo y las escasas pero repentinas visitas de Naruto se aseguraron de eso, aún le causaba gracia recordar cómo saltó hasta el balcón de su cuarto mientras yacía recostada en su cama leyendo unos documentos, oyéndolo decir el día y hora exactos de su encuentro para luego desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, la sonrisa en los labios del joven en cada ocasión le subían los ánimos para continuar trabajando, sabía lo entusiasmado que él estaba por que esa noche llegara... una noche en que ambos disfrutarían de la compañía del otro.

Despreocupada, Sakura apresuró sus pasos dispuesta a preparar todo lo necesario y por supuesto que la cena que le prometió a Naruto figuraba dentro de esa lista, no es como si fuera la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero para eso existían los libros de cocina después de todo, objetos que se volvieron una especie de mejores amigos para ella desde que se independizó de casa de sus padres.

En cuanto llegó hasta su departamento no dudó en ponerse a trabajar de inmediato, comenzando por retirar el contenido de las bolsas para luego depositarlas sobre la mesa y atando su cabello se puso manos a la obra. Una vez que dio por finalizado aquel proceso, cubrió cada platillo con una servilleta, fue solo cuando desvió sus ojos hacia el reloj de pared que ahí yacía colgado que cayó en cuenta del tiempo que había invertido, realmente no lo pareció, pero había estado un poco más de una hora cortando y cocinando, restándole tan solo treinta minutos para que su encuentro con el alto shinobi naranja tuviera lugar, por lo que quitándose el delantal de cocina corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

Con el agua de la regadera cayendo y deslizándose por su piel, Sakura dejó que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajasen, el tiempo que había pasado en la cocina ciertamente le robó energías, pero intentó animarse a sí misma repitiendo en su cabeza la idea de que lo más difícil ya había terminado, una vez que saliera de la ducha y se preparase, esperar sería lo único que debería hacer.

Mientas enjabonaba su cuerpo, el recuerdo de su primer aniversario con Naruto retornó a su conciencia por un acto involuntario.

.

– _¿Ya puedo quitarme esto de los ojos? –Preguntó Haruno._

– _Todavía no, solo espera un poco más._

 _Sakura ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada, a eso de las ocho de la noche Naruto había hecho acto de presencia en su domicilio pidiéndole que lo acompañara y se extrañó cuando le pidió que se vendara los ojos con un pañuelo que él mismo había traído, por más que le preguntó la razón de ello no obtuvo respuesta, Uzumaki se mostró recesivo a querer darle el más mínimo detalle al respecto y una vez que su campo de visión quedó absolutamente obstruido, los brazos del rubio la alzaron y cargaron con ella, abandonando la edificación._

– _Me cargaste durante todo el camino, ¿qué es lo que quieres enseñarme? –Ahora que tenía los pies sobre la tierra, su única guía eran las manos de Naruto sujetando las suyas con delicadeza._

– _Bien... Ya puedes quitártela ya._

 _Retirando la gruesa tela de sus ojos, Haruno parpadeó un par de veces para que su vista se adaptase a su entorno luego de haberlos sumergido en total oscuridad, esto con tal de vislumbrar lo que yacía frente a ella._

 _Cuando se percató de qué era aquello que Naruto ansiaba por mostrarle... se congeló, fue como si su respiración se hubiera detenido._

– _¿Qué... Qué es todo esto?_

– _Es mi sorpresa para ti por nuestro primer año juntos como pareja. –La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio Uzumaki evidenciaba lo emocionado que debía estar, su elevado ánimo no pasaba desapercibido._

 _Sobre el césped que abundaba en aquel sitio, un mantel yacía perfectamente tendido y con una canasta sobre él, sumándole a eso el ramo de rosas que ahí había y ni hablar de la vista, Naruto la había llevado, aparentemente, hacia las afueras de la aldea en la cima de una colina y desde su ubicación podía tenerse una vista panorámica perfecta de ella, estaba maravillada, las estrellas que yacían esparcidas por el cielo le otorgaban un toque especial._

– _¿Cuándo fue que tuviste el tiempo para hacer esto?_

– _Hehe, ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo toda la tarde? ¿te gusta?_

– _Por supuesto que me gusta, pero yo no pude hacer algo para ti. –Anunció Sakura, sintiendo cómo la culpa comenzaba a formarse en su interior._

 _A pesar de tal declaración, la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Naruto no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo, al contrario, enseñando los dientes él se acercó hasta ella y acunando su rostro entre sus manos, deslizó sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja y dijo._

– _No importa, si podemos celebrar este día juntos... es suficiente para mi, Sakura-chan. –Declaró el joven, dejando un corto beso sobre su frente, justo por encima de su sello._

.

Recordar aquel acontecimiento seguía provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitarlo, esa era una de las cosas más lindas que Naruto había hecho por ella, su corazón se derretía cada vez que salía con este tipo de gestos ocultos bajo su manga. Era cierto que Naruto le había avisado que tenía pensado algo para ella esa noche, no obstante, no creyó que tomaría tantas preocupaciones para poder sorprenderla y vaya que lo consiguió, él se había esmerado tanto esa noche por ella... y es por eso mismo que quería devolverle el gesto esa vez, se lo merecía.

Con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, Haruno partió a su recámara y de su armario tomó un vestido color turquesa, el cual compró hace no mucho y usarlo en aquella ocasión no le pareció una decisión errada, no era demasiado extravagante, sino algo más casual. Este no traía mangas y su escote no era demasiado pronunciado, lo que sería la parte superior de la prenda se adhería a la perfección a su cuerpo, resaltando desde su pecho hasta su cintura, mientras que el resto de la tela se extendía hacia abajo con toda libertad, estando unos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas.

En cuanto a su cabello, lo recogió en una coleta procurando dejar unos mechones sueltos por enfrente, los cuales rizó después. Ciertamente, sentía algo de vergüenza por estar arreglándose de esa manera, pero su deseo por compensar a Naruto la impulsaban a hacerlo.

El reloj marcaba ya las nueve cuando acabó de alistarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto tocase a su puerta... o al menos eso fue lo que creyó. Las horas pasaron y ahí yació ella, sentada junto a la mesa que sostenía la cena que con esmero había preparado, en un principio pensó que solo estaría retrasado, pero conforme pasaron los minutos se impacientó y empezó a caminar por el departamento para calmar aquellos malos pensamientos que amenazaban con salir a flote, caminó hasta que se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que ahora descansaba.

Tener que ver la mesa hacía que su corazón se acongojara, la mesa yacía cubierta con un mantel blanco y en el centro de la mesa habían dos velas, creía que ese era un detalle algo cursi, pero Ino la convenció de hacerlo cuando se topó con ella en el mercado hace unas horas.

.

– _¿Por qué no compras un par?, un detalle como este para ambientar el lugar nunca vienen mal._

– _Mm... ¿No crees que pueda ser demasiado? –Preguntó Sakura con una mueca curvada en sus labios._

– _Nunca se puede ser muy elegante, no te recomendaría que compres velas si no estuviera segura._

 _Meditando una última vez en las palabras provenientes de su rubia amiga, Haruno acabó cediendo ante su consejo. –Bien, las compraré si tanto insistes, pero me las pagarás si acaso no llegan a servir de nada._

– _No dejes que esa frentesota tuya te impide hacer cosas mínimas como esta, no lo pienses demasiado. –Con la intención de darle ánimos, Ino palmeó con amigablemente su hombro. –Además, ambas sabemos lo entusiasmado que él ha de estar por esta noche, estos detallitos seguro lo vuelven loco._

.

Fue lamentable para Sakura darse cuenta cómo se había equivocado su amiga, al parecer Naruto no estaba tan entusiasmado como decía. Como si no le quedan fuerzas ladeó su cabeza hacia el reloj, viendo cómo sus manecillas marcaban las once y treinta.

Rendida, Sakura exhaló en un pesado suspiro tras darse cuenta de la situación en la que se vio envuelta y recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa se inclinó para soplar y así apagar la llama de la vela restante.


	7. Chapter 7

_Intentaré tomarle un poco más el ritmo a esta historia, les juro que ni me fijé de la forma lenta que estuve publicándola el año pasado XD el tiempo se me fue volando, una de las cosas buenas que me trae esto de la cuarentena es la oportunidad de invertir tiempo en cosillas mías, entre ellas, la escritura :3_

* * *

 _ **[ Don't dream, it's over ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _._

Luego de un atareado inicio de sus trabajos como shinobis, Naruto y Shikamaru cruzaron sus caminos casualmente, a eso de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, procediendo a hacerle compañía al otro en un intento por despejarse unos momentos antes de que sus servicios fuesen requeridos nuevamente. Nara provenía de las oficinas del Hokage y Uzumaki de la academia ninja, siendo igualmente el Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, quien solicitó su presencia en la edificación para hacer una no muy elaborada demostración a los más jóvenes, basándose tanto en el Taijutsu como en el Ninjutsu para atraer la atención de estos sobre el camino a seguir de un shinobi.

Estirando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, Naruto dijo. –Hoy no estoy en mi mejor forma, no se supone que una presentación como esa me agote tanto.

–Solo hay que mirarte la cara, te ves como si hubieras pasado la noche en vela. –Declaró el joven Nara. –Supongo que no intentaste zafarte de tus responsabilidades hoy.

–No, no lo hice, si estoy así es por mis propias tonterías, no podía retractarme... se lo prometí a Kakashi hace cuatro días, no iba a romper mi promesa por un maldito dolor de cabeza.

–Sin duda, tú no cambias.

Solo fueron necesarios unos insignificantes segundos para que ambos divisaran dos caras familiares a lo lejos, Ino y Sakura yacían una junto a la otra caminando en dirección a ellos, por lo que cuando Shikamaru atrajo la atención de ambas, Naruto se animó a reincorporarse de su deplorable estado.

Ambas kunoichis captaron enseguida el llamado que les fue dedicado y una vez que los tuvieron a los dos de frente, Ino se dirigió a Shikamaru, su compañero de equipo. –Creí que habías dicho que estarías ocupado hoy, no estarás volviendo a tus estados de vagancia, ¿verdad? –Comentó, con claras intenciones bromistas de por medio.

–¿Qué hacían por aquí? –Preguntó Uzumaki, ahora rebosante de alegría.

Durante unos instantes, Ino le dedicó una única mirada bañada en desagrado, para luego formular la frase. –Asuntos nuestros, no merece la pena que te lo cuente.

–Ah... Si tu lo dices.

Naruto se extraño de recibir tal contestación, esas palabras parecieron ir dirigidas intencionalmente con aquel tono agrio y aunque le generara curiosidad aireó sus pensamientos, a lo mejor la malinterpretó debido al constante dolor punzante de cabeza que se rehusaba a irse.

Cuando Yamanaka pasó de él y dirigió su total atención sobre su compañero de equipo, imitó su accionar y dejó caer sus azules ojos sobre Haruno, tan solo mirarla le daba mala espina, la expresión de fastidio plasmada en su rostro no debía significar nada bueno, no era necesario un análisis muy minucioso para darse cuenta de ello. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella había guardado silencio desde que se presentaron ante ellos y no parecía tener intenciones de darle inicio al diálogo, ni siquiera estaba mirándolo.

Teniendo cuidado de que sus dos amigos ahí presentes no lo escuchasen, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y casi en un susurro le preguntó. –¿Está todo bien, Sakura-chan?

–Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes.

Su respuesta fue cortante, en definitiva no se convenció de lo que sus oídos escucharon y quiso intentar indagar un poco más allá, pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina voz de Ino, dejándole con las ideas a medio camino.

–Mejor los dejamos, Sakura y yo aún tenemos cosas por resolver.

–No las molestaremos más entonces, dentro de poco es probable que también estemos ocupados hasta el cuello. –Contestó Shikamaru.

Después de otorgarles un despido rápido, Naruto se acercó a Sakura con la disposición de darle un corto beso en los labios, pero estos se dieron contra su mejilla en cuanto ella ladeó su cabeza, esquivando su gesto. Estaba perplejo, era consciente del mal humor que Sakura parecía traer consigo esa tarde y sabía cómo se comportaba cuando yacía en ese estado, sin embargo, nunca lo había despreciado de esa forma y más extrañado se sintió al verla pasar a su lado, alejándose en compañía de Yamanaka.

–¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? ¿Están peleados?

–Eh, no, no recuerdo que ese sea el caso... –Contestó, aún incrédulo por la reacción de Haruno, su indiferencia sin duda le había afectado.

–Parecía estar muy molesta contigo, algo habrás hecho para que te dé esos desaires.

–No he hecho nada, lo juro, no... no sé por qué está comportándose así.

–Hombre, Sakura no es de la clase de mujer que se moleste por cualquier tontería.

–Lo sé, pero aún así no entiendo por qué estaría enojada conmigo, ni siquiera nos vimos ayer...

Luego de pronunciar tales palabras enmudeció, y es más, su rostro lucía como si hubiera visto a una especie de espectro con sus propios ojos, estaba pálido, tal fue su revelación que detener sus pasos fue un hecho inevitable.

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Nara se aventuró a preguntar. –¿Ahora qué es lo que tienes?

–Lo he arruinado Shikamaru, definitivamente lo arruiné todo. –Declaró Uzumaki, exasperado, llevándose las manos al rostro.

.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?, lo tuviste ahí frente a ti, Sakura. –Ino estaba dedicando un buen esfuerzo en mantener su compostura, pero aún así, el fastidio era fácil de avistar en su rostro.

–No habría sido correcto, Naruto ni siquiera parecía saber dónde estaba de pie, quiero que se dé cuenta por sí solo, por una vez.

–No lo puedo creer... –Liberando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Ino agregó. –Si hubiera estado en tu lugar ya le habría dado la bofetada de su vida, solo verlo me puso los pelos de punta, ¿puedes creerlo?, acercándose como si nada estuviera pasando.

Esbozando una débil sonrisa, Sakura comentó. –Te ves incluso más molesta que yo.

–No puedo evitarlo, vine a verte para oír de la maravillosa velada que debieron haber pasado juntos, no la clásica historia de la chica siendo abandonada en sus mejoras fachas.

–Ino, no te preocupes tanto por mí, la próxima vez que lo vea... me encargaré de dejarle en claro todo lo que siento.

–Para tener una fuerza tan descomunal, estás teniendo mucha paciencia con él, demasiada diría yo.

.

–¿La dejaste sola la noche de su aniversario? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? –Preguntó Nara, la estupefacción en su rostro le daba a Naruto un claro mensaje, la equivocación que cometió no era ninguna una pequeñez.

Luego de haber caído en cuenta de tal acontecimiento que llegó a él como un puñetazo en la cara, Shikamaru le acompañó hasta su departamento, dispuestos a dialogar a mayor profundidad el tema en cuestión.

–No era parte de mis planes hacerlo, de veras. –Exclamó, aquel encuentro con ambas muchachas provocó que su estabilidad mental se redujera a cero.

Los nervios estaban haciendo añicos su estómago, con el paso de cada segundo la ansiedad se hacía cada vez más poderosa dentro de él, ni siquiera era capaz de quedarse quieto por la habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de apaciguar aquellas desagradables y negativas sensaciones que estaban por dominarlo.

Una vez que se percató de la pesada mirada de Nara sobre él, formuló la frase. –No me mires así, Shikamaru.

–Es difícil entenderte, dices que estuviste esperando ese día durante meses, pero no te costó nada olvidarlo en un parpadeo. –Relató el joven, apaciguando la expresión en su rostro.

–¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?, en serio quería ir a verla y hacer todo lo que teníamos pensado. Venía de camino aquí para prepararme y luego me encontré con Kiba y Lee afuera de un bar... ¡Ah!, después de eso todo está borroso, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí después.

–En pocas palabras, te desviaste para terminar borracho en la mesa de un bazar, eso explica el dolor de cabeza que traes. –Guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, preguntó. –¿Crees que Sakura vaya a perdonarte por esto?

–No lo sé, supongo que estará furiosa conmigo ahora... joder, y yo me acerqué a hablarle como si nada, ha de estar creyendo que no me importa.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección el comportamiento de ambas cuando se las cruzaron antes, entendía las razones de Ino para demostrar tal frialdad ante su presencia, y de igual manera, entendía a Sakura por su indiferencia. Tenía que ir con ella, debía buscarla y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, no sabía cómo, pero debía obtener su perdón... temía de las respuestas que obtendría de su boca, ya la había hecho enfadar en el pasado, sin embargo, esta ocasión no sabía qué esperar después de lo que le hizo pasar, ilusionándola con una velada a la que jamás asistió.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Nuevo capítulo listo! hehe_

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta ahora, a pesar de que la tuve medio tirada el año pasado, pero este año estoy intentando actualizarla más, respetando mis tiempos de acuerdo a mis responsabilidades, obvio hehe._

 _Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews._

* * *

 _ **[ Don't dream, it's over ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

.

Con su corazón latiendo desbocado, Naruto se vio frente a la residencia Yamanaka a la espera de que una respuesta llegase desde los interiores, a pesar de lo ansioso que estaba por dentro fue capaz de contenerse de no desquebrajar la puerta al momento en que la tocó, anunciando su visita.

No quería tener que estar ahí, pero tenía la mínima esperanza de encontrar a Sakura, teniendo así la oportunidad de explicarse y disculparse por su error cometido con respecto a la noche anterior, hace tan solo un par de horas la había visto en compañía de Ino, por lo que casa de la rubia joven fue su primera opción de búsqueda. Antes de dejarle solo, Shikamaru le insistió en que enfriase su cabeza, que yendo ante Haruno en un arrebato de nervios no se beneficiaría en lo absoluto, pero no pudo resistirse, no quería dejar que pasara un segundo más en que la kunoichi que su corazón añoraba continuase fabricando un sin fin de posibilidades que justificasen su ausencia de anoche.

Al no recibir contestación, Uzumaki se animó a tocar la puerta una vez más, pero antes de que sus nudillos la golpeasen, esta se abrió de golpe y de frente se topó con la madre de Ino, quien con serenidad le dirigió la palabra.

–Uzumaki, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

–Disculpe que venga de imprevisto. Estoy buscando a Ino, hay un tema pendiente que necesitamos discutir. –Mintió él, decir que venía expresamente por Sakura no le pareció lo ideal.

–Lo lamento, pero no está aquí. –Se disculpó la madre de la rubia. –Salió temprano esta mañana y no la he visto desde entonces.

Naruto maldijo hacia sus adentros, pero conservando la compostura, procedió a preguntar. –¿Y no tiene alguna idea de a dónde podría haber ido?

–No, las cosas que Ino hace fuera de estas puertas están fuera de mi alcance, no sabría decirte. –A continuación, la señora esbozó una leve sonrisa. –Siento no poder serte de mucha ayuda.

Luego de disculparse una vez más por su repentina visita, Naruto dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino, ya creía que habría sido demasiado fácil hallarlas en el propio hogar de Yamanaka, sin embargo, quiso aferrarse a aquella vaga esperanza. Ahora con sus nervios bajo control, caminó a paso acompasado preguntándose el posible paradero de Haruno y tras martirizarse la cabeza no le quedó más opción que el domicilio de la misma, el cual no tuvo en consideración en un principio por lo obvio que habría sido, así que si Sakura llegase a recibirlo ahí se encargaría de golpearse el rostro contra la pared después.

Una vez finalizado su trayecto, repitió el mismo procedimiento que en casa de Ino y ahí aguardó, esperando oír una voz, pasos, lo que sea, pero no quería tener que aplazar aquello por más tiempo, iba a verla a la cara tarde o temprano y si se detenía a pensar en el temperamento que Sakura sacaría a relucir en cuanto lo vea... prefería que fuera temprano.

Su respiración se cortó de repente cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él, sin embargo, no en su totalidad, por la reducida apertura avistó enseguida el rostro de Haruno... el cual no lucía una muy agradable expresión, a su parecer.

–Sakura-chan, yo...

–¿A qué viniste? –Le interrumpió Haruno, dejándole con las palabras a medio camino.

–Necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

Luego de mirarle por unos segundos que para Naruto fueron interminables, Sakura le dejó libre el paso, cerrando nuevamente la puerta una vez que él cruzó el umbral de la entrada.

–Te escucho, que sea rápido.

–¿Está Ino contigo? –Soltó Naruto, provocando que el entrecejo de Sakura se arrugara ligeramente.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su presencia supone algún problema para ti?

–No es lo que quise decir, pero si vamos a hablar prefiero que sea a solas.

–Estoy completamente sola, si ella hubiera estado aquí ni siquiera te habría dejado poner un pie aquí dentro. –Contó la joven, llevándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. –Parecía incluso más molesta que yo.

Naruto se removió incómodo sobre su sitio, era consciente del daño que había hecho y de la molestia que en el interior de Sakura debía estar siendo contenida.

–¿Podemos ir adentro?

Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó en presentar alguna afirmación o negación a la pregunta que le fue hecha, con desgano pasó junto a Naruto yendo hacia los interiores del departamento y con él siguiéndole las pisadas.

Avanzando por el corto pasillo, Uzumaki tuvo una clara vista de la no muy espaciosa cocina de la que la joven kunoichi disponía, divisando sobre la mesa unos cuantos envases de plástico con comida en su interior, Sakura vivía completamente sola, por lo que no comprendía los motivos que podría tener para querer preservar tanta comida o de preparar esa cantidad en primer lugar, así que con algo de duda se atrevió a preguntar.

–Esto... ¿Por qué necesitas guardar tanta comida, Sakura-chan?

–Es lo más lógico, aunque no haya podido comerse cuando se debía no es motivo para desperdiciarla y tirarla a la basura.

Con solo verlo no pudo percatarse de ello, pero ahora que había oído tal explicación fue capaz de conectar sus neuronas y caer en cuenta de que toda esa comida era lo que Sakura debió haber preparado para degustar con él la noche de ayer, Haruno fue fiel a su promesa y la cumplió... pero por su parte no podía decir lo mismo.

La culpa lo abordaba al tener que imaginar a una ilusionada Sakura a la espera de su llegada para así poder celebrar lo que sería un año más de una relación que iba más allá de una amistad, regocijándose con la simple presencia del otro. Sin duda, lo había arruinado todo.

La siguió en silencio por el resto del corto trayecto hasta la sala principal, le hizo un gesto indicándole que podría sentarse si así lo quisiera, pero Haruno se negó, mirándole con una mueca curvada en sus rosados labios, no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de hablar con él y ni mucho menos de verle la cara, y no la culpaba por eso.

Al no ver alguna reacción por parte de la joven dueña del departamento, Naruto se mentalizó para la discusión que estaba por avecinarse y tomó la palabra. –Supongo que sabes por qué vine, sobre lo de ayer...

–Así que sí eras consciente de lo que pasó, cuando nos vimos antes no parecías tener idea de absolutamente nada. –Interrumpió Sakura, quien otorgándole un toque de ironía al tono de su voz, prosiguió. –¿Cómo lo recordaste? ¿Te ayudaron acaso?

Uzumaki hizo oídos sordos al último comentario aportado por la joven de cortos y rosados cabellos e aguantándose de no responderle de la misma manera, continuó. –Discúlpame, sé que debes estar muy enfadada.

–Sí, lo estoy.

Sakura no apartó sus verdes ojos del alto ninja que yacía a una distancia no muy lejana, manteniéndose erguida sin dejar que sus negativas emociones tomasen las riendas de la situación. –Aunque ya se había hecho tarde intenté convencerme de que vendrías, quise creer que algo pudo haberte obstaculizado porque entre nosotros dos parecías el más emocionado y eso no tienes cómo negármelo. Te esperé más tiempo del que debía, ¿cómo crees que me sentí después?

–No quise herirte Sakura-chan, sé que lo hice, pero nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, sabes que no soy ese tipo de sujeto. Estoy siendo honesto cuando te digo que en serio quería verte, de veras.

–¿De qué me sirve que me digas eso ahora?, no cambiarás los hechos con simples palabras, lo único que me importa saber es por qué lo hiciste, ¿qué te detuvo si tantas ganas tenías de verme?

Sin saber cómo explicarse Naruto guardó silencio, no llevaba mucho tiempo intentando buscar la paz en el conflicto frente a sus narices y Sakura no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, realmente estaba molesta, por lo que revelarle la razón de su inasistencia se debió a su imprevista reunión con Kiba y Lee para beber alcohol solo haría más grande la grieta.

Su corazón se aceleraba su acompasar cada vez que Haruno decidía fijar sus ojos sobre los suyos, simples gestos como esos lograban cautivarlo al punto de dejarlo rendido a sus pies, pero esta vez era diferente al igual que el motivo de sus apresurados latidos, que aquellos verdes orbes estuviesen mirándole con tal pesadez sin apartarse de él una fracción de segundo solo estaban orillándolo más al borde del colapso, Sakura quería una justificación y él no podía dársela.

Aún dudando de ello, Naruto abrió la boca dejando que las palabras fluyeran. –Pasé la tarde entrenando, Sai estuvo acompañándome.

–¿Con Sai? –Sakura, quien estuvo esperando por su respuesta de brazos cruzados, arqueó una ceja y preguntó. –¿Por qué tan de repente?, creí que estabas demasiado ocupado para eso.

–Bueno, es que unos genins que se graduaron este año se nos acercaron en cuanto tuvimos algo de tiempo libre, nos pidieron ayuda y no pudimos negarnos, puedes ir y preguntarle si quieres. –Explicó Naruto, arrepintiéndose ligeramente de su última sugerencia. –Creí que no me tomaría demasiado, pero al terminar mi cabeza quedó en otro lado...

–Así que para resumir, lo olvidaste.

Por su parte, Naruto ni siquiera aportó algún movimiento de cabeza que pudiese darle algún tipo de respuesta adicional a la joven que yacía con él, sabía que era un error mentirle e involucrar a Sai de esa forma, pero de ahí a contarle sobre su borrachera... cualquier otra excusa era mejor.

Manteniéndose firme, aguardó expectante por las palabras que saldrían por la garganta de Sakura, pero los segundos pasaban y el silencio reinaba entre ambos, ¿estaría molesta? ¿o acaso era tristeza lo que en verdad yacía en su interior?, no tenía cómo saberlo, no sin que ella pusiera de su parte.

–Sakura-chan, dí algo por favor.

A continuación, Haruno exhaló en un corto suspiro. –¿Naruto, qué quieres que te diga?, no sé qué decirte.

–Sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero...

–No solo estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada. –Le cortó de repente, comenzando a tirar abajo la fortaleza que había estado luchando por mantener.

–¿Acaso no vas a perdonarme?

–Tengo muchas cosas ocupando espacio en mi cabeza, solo... quiero pensar. Así que por favor, déjame sola.

Relajando el peso de sus hombros, Uzumaki se dio por vencido y accedió a cumplir la petición que se le estaba haciendo, insistir no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, al contrario, podría terminar guiando las cosas por un camino todavía peor.

–En serio lo siento, Sakura-chan. Lo eché a perder todo y por eso mismo voy compensártelo, aún no sé cómo, pero voy a hacerlo. –Sin preocuparse en considerar el rechazo que de ella pudiese recibir, Naruto se le acercó y con delicadeza tomó su mentón, formulando la frase. –Cuando te dé mi propuesta no te arrepentirás de aceptarla, lo prometo.

Luego de posar sus labios sobre su frente, el esbelto shinobi retrocedió sobre sus pasos y procedió a abandonar el departamento, dejando así a Sakura a solas con sus ideas revoloteando sin rumbo en su cabeza, agotándola más de lo que ya estaba.


End file.
